


Carry On My Wayward Son

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Bucky has an angel, she's been there all along





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kc_impala_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_impala_girl/gifts).



Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
He remembers the voice, always singing to him as he lay in that dream state that he goes into during cryostasis. At first, he thought maybe he was hallucinating. It's not like it would be much of a stretch, you can't have your mind played with as much as his has been and not be at least a little cracked up.  
But then he notices the scent, he shouldn't be, he's in stasis. Yet he does, it's comforting, like being in a forest, surrounded by wildflowers during an electrical storm. Her voice comes as a comfort when he needs it.  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say  
He's always in a fog when the Soldat takes control. A wild animal that's always on edge, fighting for its life. Fighting simply to survive. Yet every night, she comes again, taking more form over time.  
She's beautiful, blue grey eyes with a hint of green. Long brown hair that flowed down her back. But it was the wings that really caught his attention. A beautiful cascade of silvery white feathers that he longed to touch.  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
He storms through the streets, ignoring the screams of terror, ignoring his Angel's voice calling for him to stop fight the man with the shield. He has his orders, to ignore them means pain. He ignores her pleas and fights on. And in the end, when the man refuses to fight, he's lost. The voices in his head screaming for him to jump, to save him. So he does, and then he leaves.  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say  
It's been years since he's heard the voice, years since he'd seen her smile as she looked over his injuries that hadn't been allowed to heal before he was frozen again. He was beginning to think she had been a dream, a figment of his fragmented mind, desperate for some sense of peace, some softness in a world of harsh lights and cold walls.  
He's come far, he now goes out on missions with his team. He can even go out in public. He walks down Broadway, looking around at everything. Suddenly a scent fills his senses and he turns on his heel, catching a glimpse of blue/grey eyes and long brown hair. He rushes towards her, following the scent of ozone, forest and wildflowers. His hurried steps lead him into a quiet corner of central park, nearly sliding to a stop when he sees her, scarred back showing through her open backed shirt.  
Within three steps, he's caught her waist and spun her, a breathless laugh forming when she giggles and her arms go around his neck “it's about time you found me Sergeant, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me.”  
“I could never forget you doll” he smiles, his lips capturing hers as her wings wrap around them.  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more


End file.
